


"I Don't Plan On It"

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [35]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Love or whatever that is, One Shot, Short One Shot, TW: slight mentions of J@ck, if you can even call it angst? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina gets a call that Maya answers and it leads to conversations
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	"I Don't Plan On It"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore it was just an idea I had last night and I don't know about the final outcome but here it is.

“Hi, you’ve reached the office of Carina DeLuca,” Maya said as she answered the phone.

She felt bad about it, she did. She didn’t like going behind Carina’s back, but she felt like she had to.

40 minutes earlier, when they were in the bath, Maya watched as her girlfriend looked at the number before almost instantly hitting decline.

“Carina, I’m fine, you can call whoever it is back.”

“I have you naked, right in front of me for the first time in a month, you are in my bath: naked, so I am not worried about a call from an Italian number.”

“Italian number?”

“Naked. In front of me.”

Then Maya felt herself being kissed and she wasn’t as worried about the phone call the Italian had gotten moments before.

Now, Carina was brushing her hair and changing when her phone rang again. The phone had now been tossed on the bed where Maya was currently laying down.

“Hi, you’ve reached the office of Carina DeLuca.”

“Ciao, this is Gabriella Romano from Maria Eleonora Hospita. You speak Italian?”

“No, sorry, I am- I am Ms. DeLuca’s assistant, she’s not available right now can I help?” Another lie.

“Oh, sí, I do not know if you know her father’s plan of treatment, but we need her opinion on the next step.”

“Oh, okay? What are her options, I can fill her in,” This part was true.

“Well, he want to be discharged? I believe the English word is?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Ah, well he would like to be discharged, but he has no caregiver at casa- uhm home- Ms. DeLuca is the emergency contact, and she needs to either get him a caregiver in Italia or transfer his care to Stati Uniti.”

“Oh, does Carina know this option?”

“Yes. We called her last week, but she said she wois le get back to us. Does she choose?”

“Oh, uh no not yet. Thank you for reaching out. We’ll get back to you with a decision.”

“Okay, ciao.”

“Ciao.”

“Who was that?” Carina asked as she walked out of the bathroom to see her girlfriend hanging up the phone.

“Your dad is sick?” Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You answered my phone?”

“It was the same number as earlier, I was making sure everything was okay.”

“Everything’s fine,” the Italian mumbled as she snatched her phone from Maya’s hand.

“Are you planning to have him move here?”

“He does not want to, but Andrea wants him to. I would rather just pay for someone to take care of him in Italia.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Some liver disease, he also was officially diagnosed with bipolar when in the hospital so yay for that,” Carina said sarcastically.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?” Maya asked as she nervously pulled at her fingers.

“Last time, I talked to my papa, I told him about you and he was not exactly supportive. He was rude. I don’t want to talk to him or think about him and I could care less about what happens to him,” Carina answered, her voice rising through the explanation.

“Carina, you care about what happens to him, he’s your dad!”

“What if it was your dad, Maya? Would you want to talk to him?” Carina snapped.

“Probably not. But you would tell me to,” Maya replied, her blue eyes full of sympathy.

“And you would ignore me and get mad and sleep with someone else!” Carina said loudly, nearly telling.

The sympathy in Maya’s eyes turned to guilt as she looked down, “You’re upset about your dad, and how I am pushing you to talk to him, but I won’t cheat again, Carina and that- that jab at me was rude. Go to Italy for a while, stay with him for a few weeks.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“If I go to Italy, I will not come back,” Carina whispered.

Maya’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she just looked at her girlfriend, as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“What do you mean?” Maya asked nervously.

“My papa will manipulate me into staying and two weeks will turn into two months which will turn into two years and I have just settled down in the US. I just bought a new house, and I am chief of OB. I have you. I don’t want to lose any of that. Most of all I do not want to lose you,” Carina quietly admitted.

Maya stood up to be next to the doctor, she pushed some brunette hair behind the girl’s ear before cupping her cheek.

“You won’t ever lose me, Carina,” the blonde promised and the brunette leaned into her girlfriend’s touch.

“I am sorry I did not tell you. Telling you would make it real. It would make the decision real and more important,” the doctor explained before pressing a kiss to the hand on her cheek.

“It’s fine, as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t think I would have told you either.”

“Oh you definitely would not have,” Carina said with a light chuckle, and the blonde felt the tension in the room start to fade at the sound of Italian’s short laugh.

“Shush,” Maya said as she grinned happily and her dimples appeared. 

Maya thought for a moment before frowning “Please don’t ever go to Italy again if you’re not gonna come back though.”

“I don’t plan it, bella, I don’t plan on ever leaving you.”

“Good, I don’t plan on it either.”

“Now that we have settled that,” Carina smirked before snaking her arms around Maya’s waist, pulling the blonde close and tilting her head towards the shorter girl’s, “I am still mad at you for answering my phone. Maybe you should make it up to me?”

Maya avoided the brunette’s attempt to kiss her with a sly smile, “You didn’t tell me about your dad, the way I see it, you should make it up to me.”

Carina scrunched her face up at her girlfriend’s reasoning before leaning in for another kiss, this one wasn’t avoided. 

“I love you, Maya. I think I will love you forever,” Carina whispered against Maya’s lips. That nigh, the Italian planned to love the shorter girl forever.


End file.
